In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a ball and socket trailer hitch assembly which incorporates a mechanism that facilitates the interlocking of a trailer ball with a socket hitch.
Trailer hitches are utilized to mechanically attach a trailer to a prime mover vehicle. For example, a boat may be placed on a trailer with a socket hitch assembly provided at the front end of the trailer. The socket hitch assembly may then be fitted over a ball mounted on the rear end of a sports utility vehicle, truck, or other vehicle. Typically the ball is generally spherical and is supported on a neck that is attached to a bumper of the vehicle, for example. The ball fits within a generally spherical cavity provided in the socket hitch component of the trailer hitch assembly. A ball clamp member is usually incorporated within the socket hitch component to clasp or engage the ball. An over center acting lever arm mounted on the hitch component may then be actuated to position the ball clamp member and thereby effectively lock the ball in the socket, the ball being retained by rib members of the ball clamp member and socket which fit under the ball in a manner which permits articulation and side to side rotation of the socket hitch component relative to the ball.
Of course, it is very desirable and preferably necessary to fully insert the ball in the socket hitch assembly, and ball and socket trailer hitches typically are designed to enable such complete insertion. On the other hand, in the event a trailer operator is negligent and not careful to engage in proper usage of a ball and socket trailer hitch, then possibly the ball will be only partially inserted into the hitch socket. If the trailer is loaded, such partial insertion may not be easily detected. As a consequence, the ball and socket components may be separated due to inappropriate driving conduct or for some other reason causing the socket to become disengaged from the ball. Thus, there has developed a desire for ball and socket trailer hitch designs that will enable users of such hitches to avoid negligent usage of the trailer hitch and vehicle, and will enhance the connection of a ball and socket trailer hitch assembly.
Briefly the present invention comprises a ball and socket trailer hitch assembly wherein the socket assembly includes a housing having a partially spherical cavity adapted to receive a ball. A pivotal clamp member is provided to engage and lock the ball in contact with the socket. The pivotal clamp member includes a ball retention rib as well as laterally projecting side wings which are designed to prevent undesired pivoting of the clamp member by the ball when the ball is inserted into the hitch housing socket cavity. The clamp member is thus designed to facilitate full insertion of the ball into the hitch socket in a manner which enables the hitch clamp member, in combination with the housing of the socket assembly, to securely surround and retain the ball within the socket assembly and, more particularly, within the cavity that receives the generally spherical ball. The clamp member thus fits under and around the ball member yet is held in a position by lateral wings in a manner which fosters proper alignment and engagement of the ball with the socket assembly thereby reducing the opportunity for negligent operation by the user of the trailer hitch.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved trailer hitch assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a trailer hitch having a socket assembly comprised of a housing for receipt of a ball and a clamp member designed to securely engage a ball without expensive alteration or change in the construction of prior art ball and socket hitch assemblies.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ball and socket trailer hitch which is inexpensive, rugged, easy to use, and aesthetic.